Revival of My Raven
by Rae010101
Summary: Raven gets killed by none other than Slade. Dun Dun Dun Robin thinks it's his fault and slips into a deep depression. One year later, the Titans get a message and then the alarm sounds. But what they found out wold shock them extremely. Rob/Rae Chaper 5up
1. Death of a female Titan

**Hello, I'm RoBiNaNdRaVeN! This is my first story on .**

**Summary:Raven gets killed by none other than Slade.(Dun Dun Dun)Robin thinks it's his fault and slips into a deep depression. One year later, the Titans get a message and then the alarm sounds. But what they found out wold shock them extremely. Rob/Rae don't like the parring don't read. No flaming. Read & Review. (Chaptered) **

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Death of a Female Titan**

Robin's POV (normal POV)

I can't beleive I just let her die like that. She was the only person who truley understood me in this hell of a planet we call Earth. 'And now she's gone forever...never to know that I love her'. I lay here heartbroken in my bed thinking about what happened on that day, one year ago. 'It's the one year annaversery of her death.'

(Flashback one year earlier)

_Slade was robbing Wayne Interprizes for what seemed like the thousandth time that week.The Teen Titans had arrived there just before he had the chance to escape. "Ah, the Teen Titans, I was beginning to wonder if you would join the party." Slade sneered as sladebots surrounded them. Robin, taking his role as leader of the Titans, growled. "Titans Go!" He yelled as he lunged for Slade, taking out his bo-staff. But before he could reach Slade, a few sladebots had blocked his view of him completly. So, he did the only thing that came to mind- fight!  
Beast Boy transformed into a bull and rammed into all of the sladebots. Terra saw a sladebot sneak up behind Beast Boy with a lazer gun. She lifted sharp rocks controlled by her powers and projected them at said sladebot. (A.N. Terra is a Titan in this story- her memory returned) Beast Boy morphed back into human __form __satisfied with his work.  
"Beast Boy look out!" Someone called out. He looked behind himself, only to find a sladebot damaged by sharp rocks. "Thanks." Beast Boy said, smiling at his girlfriend, Terra.  
Starfire flew up in the air and started blasting starbolts at all the sladebots she could see on the ground. Cyborg was runnig and started shooting his sonic cannon at incoming sladebots.  
Raven was about to blow up a damaged sladebot with her telekenetic powers when suddenly, Slade ran past her with the technology he stole. She dropped the sladebot and flew after him. But, what she didn't know was what Slade was planning to do._

_A few minutes later, after the Titans finished off the sladebots, they were exausted. They were about to head back to titans tower when Robin noticed that one titan was missing. "Uh, guys? Where's Raven?" He asked. They looked around to find her but there was no sign of her anywhere. "I hope she's alright." Terra said with concern. "Yes,I also hope dear friend Raven is-" Just then an ear piercing scream cut her off. They couldn't tell which direction it came from though. Robin, extremely alarmed by this said,"Starfire saerch west, Beast Boy- east, Terra and Cyborg- north. I'll search south. Find Raven!" He said, already walking south.  
The others nodded and went their separate ways._

_With Raven_

_Raven found Slade in an alley way down town. "Raven, so lovely for you to join me." Slade coode. "What are you planning,** Slade**?" Raven growled. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But you're going to die anyway." Slade said, pulling The Dagger Of Azar (A.N. Made that up.) out of his utility belt. "what?" Raven asked in deep thought. She only came to relize Slade had planned to kill her then when it was too late. Slade had plundged the dagger into her heart. She let out an ear pierceing scream and dropped to the ground.  
Slade pulled the dagger out and hid in the shadows._

_ "RAVEN!!" The boy wonder screamed at the top of his lungs. He raced toward Raven's bloody body and picked her up, tears streaming down his face. "R-Raven please wake u-up! Your okay- say y-you're okay!" Raven cracked her eyes open. "Rob-in I l-love yo..." Were her last words before she fell into an internal sleep._

(End Flashback present time) Robin's POV

I didn't see her leave the battle. She died in my arms and I couldn't save her. After she died, the titans weren't the same. Starfire was sad with no smile on her face. Terra was always sitting on the couch in her room crying. Beast Boy was not jokes as much. Cyborg not go any where near the garage anymore. I decided to get some fresh air so I got out of bed and headed for the main room. I was shocked at what I heard in the garage when I passed by- Cyborg was working on the T-car! ' never worked on that thing since Raven died.' I thought as I entered the main room. I couldn't believe my eyes- They were acting as if nothing happend year ago. Starfire was cooking one of her tameranian dishes with a forty 1 million wat smile on her face, Beast Boy was playing Nintendo Wii and telling jokes to Terra making her laugh, while she was creating a sculture of...raven.

"You do know It is Raven's annaversery of death, don't you?" I snapped sharply. Just then Cyborg walked in, just as everyone turned to stare at me with sad faces. "Dude, why'd you bring that up? Of course we remember, why wouldn't we?"  
Beast Boy said. "Yeah man, what's gotten into you? Raven would have wanted us to be happy." Cyborg added. " Yeah, we have to move on." Terra put in. "They are correct, friend Robin." Star said as well. Robin glared at all of them, that glare made them think that Raven's soul had possessed it. A minute later, they had recieved a message on the titan main frame. "What does it say?" Starfire Asked.

INCOMING MESSAGE:(A.N. Next part is jibberish. Don't try to read it.)

ffdghdg hghgrtytryhrtyh

fdfgrtyttryts

gfhghfhffhgfhrsyryt

tnnnutuswytr

tryrtytrjnteyy

Robin looked at Starfire, "Can you read this Starfire?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at the massage carfully. "I am sorry friend, but I cannot." Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "Titans Trouble!"

**Now that you've read this chapter...**

**REVIEW!! Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**_RoBiNaNdRaVeNrOcK_**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello, I'm RoBiNaNdRaVeN! This is my first story on .**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Normal POV

When the titans arrived at Jump City National Bank, they were surprised to see only two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl had short dark blood red hair, charcole eyes, paleish tanned skin, and blood red lipstick and machara. She was wearing a red blouse with a vampire clasp connected to a black silk like cloak. She had on a dark red skirt with slits on each side, the skirt ended at her knee's and red and black strapped high heels. The boy had emathist colored hair, pale skin like Raven's, and piercing ruby eyes. He had no shirt, blue arm plates ended at his elboe's had the azarathian jewl on the back of each fist, cloth covered the front and back of his legs and purple combat boots that went up to his knee's. But what shocked them the most was what bothe teenager's had on their forehead's: a chakura gem, like the one Raven had had.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he took out some explosive bombs and threw them at both teenagers. The boy surrounded the bombs in his magical aura making them explode. A glowing red cage formed around Robin, he tried to brake the bars kicking them but only to get electrocuted in return. The cage was pulled to the center of the street.  
Starfire shot her tameranian eye beams at the girl, only to have the beams enter a portal to another dimension that the girl had created. The portal re-opened and the eye beams shot back at Starfire, making her fall to to ground. Another power cage formed, pulling her to where Robin was. She blasted starbolts at the cage walls but they bounced off, Before they hit her, she flew up in the air, carful not to make contact with the ceiling of the cage. The starbolts finally hit the ground and damaged the concrete. She flew to the ground. "Careful. We don't want to hurt them. they may be the princesses friends!" the boy wispered sternly, " Sorry." The girl wispered back.  
Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the two teenagers, but before he fired though, the girl was standing in front of him. She put her hand on the sonnic cannon and it powered down, dissabled. "Yo man, what'd you do?" Cyborg asked bewildered. The girl was standing next to the boy again in the blink of an eye. The next thing he knew, he was in a power cage with his other friends.  
Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah charging at the two. He was in mid pounce (air), before the boy froze him with his powers. Another cage appeared, pulling him toward his friends and was unfrozen. He changed into a mouse and tried to scury out of the cage but the bars closed around him.

Terra was the one titan left standing. She decided to use another tactic, one more sensable than fighting. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, ready to use her powers if nessasary. She already knew that she would end up in a cage if she fought without getting answers. 'What is she doing?' The other Titans thought simutaniasly. Both teenagers glansed at eachother and nodded. "Do you know this woman, miss?" The boy said as the girl pulled out a picture of Raven out.

Terra's POV

'Raven?? How do they know Raven?' I thought as I looked at the pisture of her in mystery girl's hands. Plus, what are they wearing? It's not Holloween yet is it? I mean it IS October 20th. When did it go dark?

"Yes, we know her. But how do you?" I asked, all thought of using my powers forgotten. "Well, we're her childhood friends." The girl said, the red glowy light show dissapeared and the Titans walking toward us. "We came to Earth to look for you people...the Teen Titans? Right?" She continued. "But why did you rob a bank?" Robin asked. "We didn't steal anything. The only way we knew to get your full attention was to set off the bank alarm, and that would set off the tower alarm. We did not come for a fight." Mr. Topless said.

"Well you've got it. Let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Rob-" He was cut off by Mr. Mysterious.

"That won't be nessesary, Robin. We already know who all of you are. Forgive us, I'm-"

* * *

**Well, how was that?**

**Here's the fun part: Come up with some names and tell me while you are reveiwing.**

**First and last names for both 'The Boy' & 'The Girl**

**REVEIW and tell me what you think.**

**RoBiNaNdRaVeNrOcK**


	3. Solution

**Hello, I'm RoBiNaNdRaVeN! This is my first story **

**Thanks To My Faitful Reviewers.**

**I probably won't be updating as muck since I have school. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Solution**

Jade's POV

"- Demetri Richardson, I'm an azarathian like the princess. This is Jade Sue Stone." Demetri told them. I saw that the Titans all looked confused. 'They must not know that Raven is actually a-' "PRINCESS??" They all said like they were going to die of shock. "But I am not this azarathian princess of which you speak of. I am princess of Tameran." Starfire spoke up. "We are not talking about _you, _we are talking about _Raven!"_I said irritated. She looked very taken aback. I smirked and continued, "We came to bring her back to-" I was interrupted by the walking traffic light. 'Azar, why do I keep getting interrupted?' I thought as Robin said sadly, "There is no way you are taking her back! Besides, you can't even if you could because she's dead and there is no way to bring her back to life." I took note to keep an eye on him. "That's what you think." Demetri said, taking out the potion bottle we stole from the palace. He continued, "With this and the right ingredients, Raven will be brought back to the world of the living." Robin then said, "Come to the tower with us, we'll talk about this there."

As I looked at titans tower, I said dryly "It's a T..." ' How weird are these people? I mean, come on, A T TOWER?? What the Hell?' I also thought. 'Yeah I know what you mean.' Demetri thought through empathy. We sat down on a couch in what they called the main room as we began talking.

The green changeling asked me the first question, "Dude, why do you have fangs and a vampire clap?" "I am an azarathian vampire, but don't worry, I'm not like regular vampires you see on TV. I am not a blood sucking vampire. Oh no, I eat fruits and vegetables. But as a last resort, if there is none to be found, I will suck souls out of living things. I hate doing that though." They looked surprised at first, but then nodded. "As I've told you before I'm an azarathian. Is there anything else about us that we haven't already told you?" Demetri asked the Titans. "No, we'll get to that later. Right now, I- we want to know how to bring Raven back to life." Robin said before the rest of the them said something.

"Very well then, to bring Princess Raven back to the world of the living, we must have the right ingredient." I said, taking out the list of things to bring a person back to life. I read it out loud.

**Ritual**

**Ingredients to bring**

**a soul back to**

**life**:

Powdered Minerals- 1 cup herbs, 1 quarter salts, 2 teaspoons dust (A.N. Made this up)

13 incense

12 candles

12 candle holders

Lock of persons hair/DNA

1 possession of this person

1 possession of each friend

2 posessions of loved one/lock of hair/DNA from him/her

1 bottle of azarathian potion

**Spell**:

**_Bring back this life  
Bring back this soul  
Bring back this spirit  
By these words:  
Kala Hala Enchantra Yoi Acka Sacka (Say persons full name)_**

**Must be done at midnight**

**on a full moon.

* * *

**

They were a little suprised when I finished reading. "What?" I asked boardly. "Woah!" Cyborg said amazed. 'He's cute! Hey, where did that come from? Snap out of it Jade, you DO NOT like him!! ...Or do I?' As I was raging a war between my feeling, I missed the rest of the conversation until-

"Hey, Earth to Jade. Do you come in?" Demetri was waving a hand infront of my face and snapping his fingers. "Huh? What?" I asked confused. "Do you want to start now?" He asked me. " Start what?" "Preparing for Princess Raven's arrival or wait and get to know the Titans better first?" He continued. " Get to know them better first." Said I wanting to meditate. "So it's settled then, we'll get to know you two a little more, then we start preparing for Raven's arrival, and bring her back." Robin said, a smile on his face. "There's one more thing you should know, she will not have memory of what happened one year ago. We will tell her when the time comes." Demetri informed them. I saw Robin's smile falter slightly. 'So he's in love with her. I see.' I could always tell when somebody likes another. It is an ability I possess.

"I'll show you both to your rooms for the night." Robin said kindly. We followed him down the halls and coridoors until we finaly reached two doors, one across the other. "This is you room, Demetri." he said pointing to the door right of us. "And this is you room Jade. If you both need anything, just call okay? Goodnight." Robin said as he started to walk away. "Night." We said at the same time and went into our rooms.

My room was plain looking. A bed was across the door to the hall, A dreser on the right side of the room, a mirror above it, a bathroom on the left, a closet next to that, nightstands on either sid of the bed, the walls are white and a window next to the dreser. I walked to the center of the room and went into a meditative state. 30 minutes later, I stood up, walked and climbed into bed. I fell into a deep sleep for the night.

* * *

**Srry it's a short chapter.**

**So what'da think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Review and my updates will be alot quicker.**

**So...REVIEW!!**

**RoBiNaNdRaVeNrOcK**


	4. The First Morning

**Hello, I'm RoBiNaNdRaVeN!**

**Thanks To My Faitful Reviewers.**

**I probably won't be updating as muck since I have school. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**The First Morning**

Demetri's POV

It was 6:00 A.M. sharp when I woke up. Looking around the room I was in, I could not remember how or why I was here. Until flashes of memmories from yesterday came rushing through my mind like lightning. Leaving Azarath with Jade, setting off the alarm at demension:3, Earth's Bank, Meeting the Teen Titans that the princess used to write about to us, fighting them, and then telling them the plan on how to bring our friend, Raven back to life. But first, Jade and I will have to spend time with each Titan and get to know them.

As I was putting on my usual attire, I was thinging 'I hope I get to spend some quality time alone with Starfire- whoah, did I just think that?...Eh, I think she is very cute- NO beautiful! So, I guess I do like her.' I am not afraid to deny my feelings as Jade is. I walked out of my room and into the hall. I knocked on Jade's door,lightly to see if she was awake, when I opened it slightly when I had gotten no response, I smiled and shut the door silently and walked to the main room/kitchen. I had seen Jade sleeping peacefully in her bed.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw no one in here and I smirked. 'No one else should be up this early.' I thought as I started making my morning tea, enjoying the silence. "What are you doing up so early, Demetri?" Someone asked from behind me and I jumped, surprised that I hadn't sensed anybody coming. I turned around, I saw Robin. "I always wake up this early" I said. He nodded then looked sad for a moment. "So did Raven..." I decided to change the subject after a few minutes of silence. "Everyone else still asleep?" I asked. He looked relieved and smiled. "Yeah, Star and Cy won't be up for another hour and BB doesn't wake up until like 10:00 a.m. What about Jade?" He asked. "She gets up at 9 o'clock." I informed him. Not another word was said.

By now, we were already sitting at the kitchen table, Robin drinking coffee,and me-drinking hurbal tea to calm my nerves. Three hours passed by quickly. Cyborg and Beast Boy had come barging in, racing toward the kitchen and started arguing about breakfast. "Meat!" The half robotic teen yelled. "Tofu!" The green shapeshifter yelled back. This went on for another hour, before I decided to talk to Starfire, who was making a tameranian dish. "Good morning Starfire" I said cheerfully.

Jade's POV

When I woke up, I woke up to an argument over meat and tofu, in the other room. I groaned an turned over in my bed with a pellow that I put over my head to try and block out the yelling and looked at the clock, 10:06a.m. Great, I wanted to sleep until 11:30 but that's not going to happen. I had gotten out of bed and changed into a silk made red tank top and some blue jeans with my black cloak around my neck. I stomped into the main room and looked around for the two arguing titans that interupted my sleep. My mother once told me, before she and my father died, that 'If someone desturbs your slumber, scare them with everything you've got.' And that's what I intended to do. I found them in the kitchen area. I clenched my fists and screamed. " You two, SHUT THE FUCK UP! You, grass stean, have you god damn tofu!" Beast Boy was cowering behind the counter and Cyborg was laughing his ass off. "And you, BUCKET OF BOLTS! HAVE YOUR FUCKIN' MEAT!! I don't know how RAVEN PUT UP with this EVERYDAY, but I CAN'T!! You BOTH interupted MY sleep, that's a BAD THING to DO!!" Cyborg stopped laughing and did the same as Beast Boy. When I finally calmed down, every Titans in the room was staring at me.

"What?" I asked as if nothing happened. "You okay, Jade?" Terra asked me. "I just don't like people interrupting my sleep. That's all." I said cheerfully. Demetri laughed. "I knew that would happen. Jade will do that alot if she doesn't get her sleep. Me and Rae learned that about her along time ago." "Haha. For your information, all azarathian vampires do that sort of thing when they don't get enough sleep." I said half sarcasticly, half truthfully. "Well fine, I'll make some tofu. Want some Jade?" Beast Boy asked me. "No." I said, waking to the fridge and grabbing an apple. "So, what's new?" Demetri asked everyone. "I'm gonna go and get this new game. It's called SUPER MEGA MONKEY'S 8!" Beast Boy said. "And I am going to the Mall of Shopping. Would you like to join me, friend Demetri?" Starfire asked. "I would love to join you, Starfire." He said and Starfire squealed. 'He likes her. She likes him. What a day. They meet, then they have crushes on eachother. What's next? Start dating in a hour?' I thought. "I'm gonna play some video games till' BB gets back. Then I'm gonna work some more on the T- Car." Cyborg said. "Can I join you? I've got nothing better to do." I asked. 'Woah where did that come from? Agh- I'm losing it.' "I'm gonna go with BB." Terra said. "I'm going to train." Robin muttered. It was official, everyone was going to do something today. After breakfast, we started the day.

* * *

**So, How was that?**

**Sorry it took longer to update this time.**

**Review. Please.**


	5. Bonding, Love and a Little Bit of Tra

**Sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been busy. **

**Thanks To My Fateful Reviewers.**

**I probably won't be updating as muck since I have school. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bonding, Love and... a Little Bit of Training**

Normal POV

With BB and Terra

Terra was standing next to the the cashier ready to go, while Beast Boy was drooling over shelves of new games. He wanted to get then all, but didn't want to spend to much money because he was planning on getting Terra an engagement ring. "Hurry up BB!" Terra called, from the counter. He snapped out of his dream- like state and grabbed the game he was looking for and walked toward the counter and handed the game to the cushier. "Will that be all, sir?" She said flirtatiously, winking. Beast Boy nodded. Terra growled at the cashier. After the game was paid for, Beast Boy walked outside, waiting for his girlfriend. " If you_ever _flirt with _my _boyfriend again,-" Terra looked down at the name tag, "Brianna, it'll be the last person you'll _ever_flirt with!" Terra said in a low voice, then paced toward the front exit, leaving a very scared cashier. "Let's go." Terra said as they walked home.

With Demetri and Starfire

Starfire had taken Demetri to Clare's, Sears, Hot Topic and other stores in Jump City Mall. They weren't even half way through before Demetri was about to collapse with all the bags he was carrying. "Let's go to the food court Starfire." Demetri suggested. "Very well, friend Demetri. "Starfire said, a little disappointed that she wasn't goingto go into one of her favorite toy stores,just then. Demetri saw this, "We'll go after we see what's in this store. "He said, smiling at Starfire. She smiled back and was instantly looking at the rows of toys inside the store. Demetri walked inside the store and found a chair, he sat down and put the 12 bags that he was holding on the floor. 'That girl can shop! She isn't even tired yet. I like that in a girl- beauty, optimistic, always happy, and supportive. *Sigh*'. "Friend Demetri! May I buy this for you please?" Starfire asked, holding up a witch plush doll. Demetri snapped out of his day dreaming and stared at Starfire, "Sure Star, I'd love that." he smiled. Starfire smiled back and flew to the cashier. After a few minutes, they headed toward the food court.

10 minutes later...

They had finally sat down with their food. They decided on Chinese. "So, how is your lunch Star?" Demetri asked, kindly. "Deliciously wonderful, friend Demetri! Thank you for purchasing such tasty foods." Starfirereplied. " Your welcome Star." He said smiling. 'I am har- vest- ing this 'smash' on friend Demetri, correct? Well, do Earthlings not tell echother how they feel? But.... how shall I tell friend Demetri how I feel?' Starfire thought, staring Demetri in the eyes. Demetri, hearing her think this, mentally cheered happily. (A.N. ~ Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'I didn't know Demetri invaded people's thought.' He didn't, okay? If he and someone makes strait eye contact, than his empathy powers will kick in automatically. He did not do that intentionally.) "Sorry!" Demetri stammered out. Starfire was confused. "What do you mean, friend Demetri?" She asked. "Um.... I sort of- well.... read your mind by accident!" He said this last quietly while blushing, but Starfirecaught this and blushed as well. "So you know my feelings toward you, but may I ask, what are your feelings toward me?" She asked. "I feel the same way Star." He said smiling. Starfire squealed. "Do you wish to be me friend of boy?" Starfire asked, hopefully. "I would love to be your boyfriend Starfire!" He said.

With Cyborg and Jade

After Beast Boy and Terra got back the game store, Jade had beaten Cyborg at Super Mega Racing, every round. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and started playing his new game he bought. Terra stormed out of the Main Room to her room, still angry about what happened at the store. When Cyborg and Jade arrived at the garage, Cyborg made a B line toward his tools and cleaning supplies for his 'baby'. Once he returned, he asked Jade. "Do you know how to use these tools to fix a car?" "Yup." Jade answered. "Okay, just be careful on my car Jade." Cyborg said seriously. Jade nodded.

30 minutes later...

They finished fixing up the T- car together. Jade had _finally _given in to her feelings for Cyborg. Cyborg knew that he had a crush on Jade from the first meeting. All that they needed to do now was tell eachotherhow they felt. For the T- car, they just had to wash it. Jade grabbed a sponge from the bucket and started scrubbing the roof of the car. Cyborg had gotten an idea. "Yo Jade, how do you like it here at Titans Tower so far?" He asked, pickingup the bucket of water and tip- toed behind Jade, not making any sound in the process. "It's oka- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Cyborg had dumped the bucket of water over her head, so now she was drenched with water. Cyborg was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. "Looks like you need a towel, Jade!" He said, while laughing. She glared at him, after she pushed her soaked hair back behind her ears and grinned evilly at him. The facet started spraying water at Cyborg. He stopped laughing and stared at Jade in shock. Now it was her turn to laugh. This caused Cyborg to laugh again. After a few minutes, the laughter subsided. "That was fun." Jade said. "Yea." Cyborg agreed. "Hey Jade- how do you feel about me?" He continued, without thinking. Jade blushed. "Well....... I think you're... handsome and strong." She said. "I feel the same. Wanna go out on a date with me tonight?" He asked. "Sure, but first lets go dry off first okay?" Jade said. "Okay." He agreed.

With Robin

It was 5:00 p.m. He had been in the Training Room for six and a half hours strait. He was tired but he didn't care. If Raven wasn't in his life, then his life had no meaning. He did a roundhouse kick, a combination of punches and another round of kicks. " Slade... will... pay... for what.... he.. did..!!!!" He muttered. "If you know that she's coming, then why do you still think your life has no meaning?" Someone said from behind him. Robin turned around to meet Terra. "How do you know this?" He asked sharply. "Oh please, everyone knows you loved her with all of your heart and you still do. Besides, Jade told me what you were thinking." Terra said. "Maybe you should get some rest, Robin." She continued. "No, I won't rest until Raven is finally with me!" His voice raised a little. "Then you're going to be _VERY_ tired when we do bring Raven back! Is that what you want? For Raven to recover and then start to _WORRY_ about _YOU_?!! She won't have any memory of what happened _to_her until we tell her. She'll think something _bad_happened to you after that fight!!! All I'm asking is to get some sleep!" Terra said, frustrated. Robin was about to say something back but stopped; he knew Terrs was right. He nodded and walked out of the room towards his own.

**So how was that? **

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Again, Sorry for the long wait.**

**~RoBiNaNdRaVeNrOcK~**

**REVIEW**


End file.
